The present invention relates to a pull-out frame for a movably arranged switchgear with a stationary break-contact arrangement protected against electrical shorting by a protective plate, having the following features:
the protective plate is guided movably vertically by guides;
for actuating the protective plate, a device for transforming part of the travel distance of the switchgear into a lifting motion of the protective plate is provided;
the device comprises a driver acted upon by a restoring force, as well as a stationary supported lifting lever cooperating therewith; and
the driver and the lifting lever have working surfaces facing each other.
A pull-out frame with these features is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,676. The force required for shifting the protective plate is transmitted here by a spring which is arranged between the driver and the lifting lever. Only if the protective plate is blocked do oppositely disposed working surfaces of the driver and the lifting lever come into contact with each other and limit the path of the driver. Because the force is transmitted to the lifting lever by means of the spring, it is difficult to maintain a given relationship between the motion of the driver and the motion of the protective plate.